


Comfort, you and more of you

by wizwon



Category: IZONE (Band)
Genre: 2kim, 2kim superior, F/F, Fluff, One-Shot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, chaewon is gay, chaewonxminjoo, chaewonxminju, izone - Freeform, izone's superior couple, just literally fluff, minjooxchaewon, minju is gay, minjuxchaewon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:48:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23243536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wizwon/pseuds/wizwon
Summary: chaewon had a rough day and minju is there to comfort her.
Relationships: Kim Chaewon (IZONE)/Kim Minju
Kudos: 37





	Comfort, you and more of you

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy this one-shot that i wrote while doing my requirements for school aha... the whole story might be terrible since i can't solely focus on one lmao kdfkcjk so yes 2kim superior!1!!!1111! oh and this is written in 3RD PERSON ,, if you don't like that, then, sorry to say this bud, gtfo
> 
> and yes. i suck at describing shit (esp the cuddling part) so bear with me.
> 
> (OH AND I HAVEN'T PROOF-READ THIS LMAO SO SORRY AGAIN FOR THE ERRORS)

you called it already. mondays are always the worst and you couldn't wait to leave this shithole. 

so after the bell had rung, you left the classroom and walked as fast as you could down the hallways with your head hung low. you don't want to talk or see anyone at the moment. you could feel people's eyes on you but you don't mind it. you just want to go back home and sleep throughout the whole remaining time of the day.

you're tired and your body's tired. you could feel your legs about to give up at any moment now. 

you have never been so unfortunate and over-worked in a day and it frustrates you so much you can't fight off the urge to shove everything and everyone away you come across to.

okay, well, maybe not everyone. you wouldn't dare to hurt minju. 

but before you could even reach out for the door handle, a familiar voice comes calling at you from the side and you swore to the heavens above it sounded like honey being lathered onto another honey. it was sugary sweet and you wanted more of it. " hey chaewon! " 

craning your neck up, you see from your peripheral vision your best friend waving at you. you could only tiredly give her a two-fingered salute and throw a little nod over your shoulder. you can just run, chaewon. surely minju wouldn't mind...

right? 

you were about to pull the handle that lead to the exit but when you felt two arms wrap around your small waist, engulfing you to a warm back hug, you instinctively let go of your grip. you suppress a groan. dang it okay, nevermind. obviously god and minju doesn't want you out from this shitty university.

whatever. yeah, it's fucking fine because your energy and health doesn't matter to your best friend anyway. that little bitch.

...

okay, who are you even kidding? it's ~~the love of your life~~ minju. you love the kid to death.

she buries her face deeper in the crook of your neck," are you okay? " minju asks softly, sending little vibrations to your skin for every word that comes out from her pretty lips, sending shivers down your spine and you could only sigh ~~in pleasure~~ in response," i'm not but thanks for asking. "

she lets you free from her arms and you turn to her properly. even after all these years, you always wonder how and why she looks like she's been carved by aphrodite herself while—

" you look like shit, chae. " she giggles. and it's one of those little things you love about her that makes you feel the quickened pace of your pounding heart again. you love _(everything about)_ her but you wouldn't want to admit it 'cause you always hated the mere thought of love. and what's worse is you never even tried to stop the feelings you've been developing for minju these past few years. you would always shrug it off because you think it's just your tired brain messing you up. 

wait a minute... "messing you up"? seriously chaewon? you really think your brain is _"messing you up"_ the whole time? that's your excuse for catching feelings for your childhood best friend? then boohoo, you must be so fucked up now, huh? 

you roll your eyes at her teasing, "thanks captain obvious." and this resulted to minju bursting out a laugh louder than she intended it to be. 

you subtly smile at the sight of a happy minju. cute.

"sorry chae," she bites her lip, calming herself down. you never heard minju call you "chae" until now. hmm, you suppose it's alright. you've got to admit, it's cute for a nickname. 

"so," she tucks a stray hair behind her ear, "uhm, do you maybe want to go home together? we can stop by at that new ice cream parlor you've been gushing to me about."

you hummed. you could use some mint choco right now so you hold her hand and intertwine your fingers with hers. "let's go then."

"your treat though"

you look at her incredulously. there's no way you're spending your money for another person other than yourself. you can't even buy lunch without regretting it. "what?!"

"come onnnn! " she pouts cutely as she tugs on your arm. aww would you look at that! you're now as twice as in love and you would give every ice cream in the world for her. yes. you can't even believe it yourself that she has that effect on you.

"who came up with that idea? you! i'm not spending for your ugly ass, " liar. kim chaewon you bitch, stop lying to yourself.

you set your eyes at her once again. she's still giving you _that_ look. _pretty please_ , her eyes seem to say. 

"ugh, fine." it's not like you can say no to that cute face anyway.

♥

the moment you got home, you didn't even bother showering or change clothes to a much comfier ones. just when you're about to plop your beaten body to your bed, you receive a text from minju. 

[ minmin <3: chaewooooooon ] 

great. what does she wants now? 

[ what ] 

[ minmin <3: grumpy ass ] 

[ minmin <3: can i come over??????? ] 

you're not really in the mood to reply so you turned off your phone and toss it somewhere near next to you. you lie down on your bed as you close your eyes. finally. you're now getting the sleep that you deserve. but when you hear a loud thud, you immediately shot open your eyes and jumped off your bed to see what just landed on your room. the second you saw the culprit, you just stare, still having a hard time processing the situation in your head. 

it was your best friend slumped on your bedroom floor. you look at the open window and back to her again. okay... how did she come up here with that weak body of hers?

"what the fuck minju!" she looks up to you and smiles awkwardly. "hey". she says, while you help her stand up from the ground. 

you frustratedly rub your face. "you know you could've just went inside by using the front door and not my window. now you just look like you're a fucking burglar. " 

"i'm sorry! i'm sorry!" she laughs, "my bad." 

"no shit sherlock"

"okay grumpy" she shoots back, playfully sticking out her tongue. 

you sigh in defeat, "okay, what do you want, ju?"

she shrugs. "idunno." 

"what do you mean you don't know?" 

"i just wanted to check up on you. you said you're weren't okay soooo... yeah." 

you just smile. whatta cutie. "you shouldn't have... you know... went here just to ask me that. i'm fine now." 

"uhuh." she looks at you knowingly. "dumbass. you're not okay. just let it out," she holds your hand, grazing it with her thumb. "i'll listen."

♥

"and yeah. i was just tired. that's all." you're now both lying down in your bed, with blanket covering your bodies. she's wearing your favorite hoodie while you're changed into your pjs. she shifts closer to you, placing her head onto your chest and you could only wrap your arm around her waist. you hear her mumbling something against your chest. you didn't quite catch or hear it so, "hmm? what is it, ju?"

"i said i love you." she whispers. she was starting to fall asleep.

"i love you too." you reply just as quiet. "goodnight min."


End file.
